mlp_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy's Lament
Fluttershy's Lament is a fan made song chronicling Fluttershy's desire to be a tree. It was released on the album The Pony Way by All Levels at Once. It was later re-released on the album Tesselate, where it was named Lament. An MLH style music video was made by Skill:Draw. Lyrics Rainbow: But Futtersh... Twilight: You know she is not a tree, right? Pinkie: She's not a tree, Dashie! Fluttershy: (Singing) I'd like to be a tree, tree, tree, tree. Woohoo-oohoo, hoohoo, to be a tree! You're such a loud mouth! I'm the world champ, you know? I bet you can't beat me. (Squee, Squee, Squee) Twilight: She's not a tree, right? Pinkie: Not a tree, Dashie... Fluttershy: Aaaaaah-aaah-aaah! I'd like to be a tree, tree, tree, tree! Woohoo-oohoo, hoohoo, to be a tree! You're such a loud mouth! I'm the world champ, you know? I bet you can't beat me. (Squee, Squee, Squee) Twilight: She's not a tree, right? Pinkie: Not a tree, Dashie... Fluttershy: Aaaaaah-aaah-aaah! Rainbow: And most importantly... Louder!.. Louder!.. Louder!!.. LOUDEEER!!! Fluttershy: You rock! Whoo-Whoo-Whoo..! You're going to LOVE ME! Filled with so, with so, In its spell, spell, spell. Filled with so, with so, In its spell, spell, spell. Boy, I'd love, b-b-boy I'd love. It's exact- It's exactly what I wished for! Boy I'd love- B-b-boy I'd love- B-b-boy I'd love- It's exact- It's exactly what I wished for! Apple Bloom: Now ah' know how to call a chicken! Scootaloo-, Coo-coo coo coo coot Scootaloooo- aaah- ah- ah Scootaloo-, coo-coot-coot-coot-coot Scoot-Scootaloooo- oh-oh-oh Scootaloo-, coo-coo coo coo-coot Scootaloooo- aaah-ah-ah Scootaloo-, Coo-coo coo coo-coot. C'mon guys, c'mon chicken. Fluttershy: I'd like to be a tree, tree, tree, tree. Woohoo-oohoo, hoohoo, to be a tree! You're such a loud mouth! I'm the world champ, you know? I bet you can't beat me! (Squee, squee, squee) Twilight: She's not a tree, right? Pinkie: Not a tree, Dashie... Fluttershy: Aaaaaah-aaah-aaah! I'd like to be a tree, tree, tree, tree, woohoo-oohoo, hoo-hoo, to be a tree! You're such a loud mouth! I'm the world champ, you know? I bet you can't beat me! (Squee, squee, squee) Twilight: She's not a tree, right? Pinkie: She's not a tree, Dashie... Fluttershy: Aaaaaah-aaah-aaah! Rainbow: Yes! Right! Cheer for me like that.. Now! Fluttershy: Umm... No! Oh, that would be wonderful! Filled with so, with so, in its spell, spell, spell. Filled with so, with so, in its spell, spell, spell. Boy, I'd love, B-b-boy, I'd love. It's exact- It's exactly what I wished for! Boy, I'd love, B-b-boy, I'd love, It's exact- It's excatly what I wished for! Aaaaah-Eeeeeeeh- Spike: Just wait it out one day and night longer. Fluttershy, as a tree you'll be stronger. Just wait it out one day and night longer. Fluttershy, as a tree you'll be stronger. And the rest of us neighsayers applaud you. Fluttershy, take our hearts and prayers with you. Fluttershy: I'd like to be a tree, tree, tree, tree, Woo-hoo-oohoo, hoo-hoo. To be a tree! You're such a loudmouth! I'm the world champ, you know? I bet you can't beat me! (Squee, squee, squee) Twilight: She's not a tree, right? Pinkie: Not a tree, Dashie... Fluttershy: Aaaaaaah-aaah-aaah! I'd like to be a tree, tree, tree, tree, Woo-hoo-oohoo, hoo-hoo. To be a tree! You're such a loudmouth! I'm the world champ, you know? I bet you can't beat me! (Squee, squee, squee) Twilight: She's not a tree, right? Pinkie: Not a tree, Dashie... Fluttershy: Aaaaaaah-aaah-aaah! Category:Songs